1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a boomerang, and in particular to a boomerang structure having airflow holes to facilitate smooth and stable flying and comprising inclined tabs extending in opposite directions to enhance buoyancy of the boomerang in the air.
2. The Related Art
A conventional boomerang comprises a V-shaped or trifurcate configuration. Such designs often cause instability of boomerang flying in the air, leading to undesired falling of the boomerang, especially when the flying boomerang encounters turbulences or blows. As a consequence, losing the boomerang is one of the major concerns of the boomerang players, which makes unpleasant experience of playing boomerang.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 91215848, filed by the present inventor, discloses a boomerang that allows for stable flying and enhanced floatation of the boomerang in the air. FIG. 1 of the attached drawings shows such a conventional boomerang. However, flying stability and floating cycle of the boomerang can be further improved and the present invention is aimed to further improve the boomerang structure in order to enhance flying stability and extend floating cycle of the boomerang.